Melting Her Frozen Heart
by OInfinityLoveO
Summary: It's been 6 months after The Great Thaw, and things have been changing! The people of Arendelle learned to love the beauty of their Queen, Elsa and Anna are remending their sisterly relationship, Kristoff and Anna are in their hopelessly-romantic relationship, and more! When Anna and Kristoff are on their way to see Kristoff's family, trouble strikes, but a strange man saves them.
1. Chapter 1

**Melting Her Frozen Heart**

* * *

**Hey Everyone! My first ever Fanfiction! All reviews welcomed! Ideas are also welcomed! PM me ANYTHING! But for now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It's been 6 months since The Great Thaw of Arendelle, and since Elsa and Anna have reunited in sisterly bonds. Since then, Arendelle has learned to love the beauty of their Snow Queen's powers, Anna and Kristoff began their hopelessly-romantic relationship, and Elsa and Anna has been growing their sisterly relationship. Elsa's schedule consist of council meetings, endless snowball fights, vetoing and agreeing with contracts, and more tiring queen duties. Still trying to regain that sisterly relationship was a bit of a difficulty for the Queen of Arendelle, since she was always occupied with duties of being the ruler of Arendelle. The new queen had no time to herself, or even to relax. It was always council meetings, endless parties, dealing with the trade system, and so much more.

Elsa sat in her study with her assistant Kai, going through letters and contracts from neighboring kingdoms. Anna was downstairs with Olaf and Kristoff, packing supplies essential to travel far enough to visiting Kristoff's family for the celebration of a newborn troll. Elsa's schedule was too cluttered with activities and royal duties that she couldn't tag along with her sister to celebrate the birth of another magical troll. Winter had just started, so they young couple needed to hurry before Winter settled in deeper and colder in Arendelle.

Elsa, distracted from looking out her study window, watched her younger sister trip and fall into the pillows of bright white snow will a little scream, and Kristoff rushing towards the clumsy redhead. Picking her up gently from the white pillows from the Earth's sky, holding her warm in his strong arms, as he lay a kiss on her forehead as they began to laugh uncontrollably.

I sighed at the wonderful sight of the couples' love for each other. _Will I ever find love? _I thought for a while. _No, he would think I'm a monster…_ Suddenly, Elsa was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Your majesty, is something bothering you?" Kai's voice asked worryingly at the sight of the young queen lost in thought and ignoring the other kingdom's letters.

"Oh! No, Kai. I was just thinking of Anna's soon departure this evening. I'm sorry, Kai, but you may began again." Elsa said half-truthfully. She didn't want the people of Arendelle to misunderstand her and think she was jealous or sadden by seeing her sister happy with her boyfriend. In truth, she was extremely happy for Anna to find love, but she was wondering if she would ever get a chance to have what Anna and Kristoff had without the worry of her powers.

"Yes your majesty. Now, Weselton has sent yet another request to rejoice the trading contract between Arendelle and Weselton…" Kai said, rolling his eyes at reading the first sentence of one of Weselton's countless request of remending their trade after sending their first letter to apologize to the Queen of Arendelle for The Duke of Weselton's actions to harm her, which was clearly not written by his own hand.

"Throw it in the trash with the others will you, Kai. They have no business with Arendelle after the incident." Elsa replied strongly, wincing at the image of remembering the fatal moment, and vetoing Weselton's request, for it seem to be the hundredth time she have done so.

"Yes, your majesty." Kai quickly did what he was told and retreated back to the Snow Queen with a bow, "That seems to be all that we have for today, your majesty."

"Thank you, Kai. You are dismissed." Kai gave another bow of the head before leaving the queen to herself.

Elsa looked at the clock, to realize it was only 1 in the afternoon, not 11. But to her, it sure felt like it. She then got up from her chair in her studies and out the door, down the hallway to her chamber. She shut her chamber door and proceeded to the mirror. The woman in front of her had bright platinum blonde hair tied loosely in her signature French braid. Her dress was made of an turquoise hue skirt that came to her feet with a large split that came up to her right thigh, with a matching turquoise sweetheart neckline with silver snowflakes dancing around the bodice and underneath a light icy blue long sleeve. To top it all off, an elegant and fragile looking, snowflake-coved, transparent cape that trailed around her a few inches past her heels, matching her sleeves completely. She wore her Ice Castel dress instead of more regal and more "queenly" to signify her freedom from concealing herself away. Elsa then took a look at the woman's face. Her eyes still a piercing ice blue, but underneath held a bundle of bags, that were hiding underneath light makeup. Her lips still a perfect cherry red hue. The woman in the mirror looked exhausted, but determine to rule her kingdom right. Elsa yawned and rubbed her temples tiredly, while sitting herself down to a chair. Exhausted with her schedule for the past couple days, she rested herself a bit. Suddenly, Elsa heard a sudden sound of loud, feminine laughter and the stomping of feet. A smile cracked across the young queen's face as she realized exactly who it was.

"Elsa! Where are you?! Do you wanna-Oof!" Anna suddenly said as she ran into the wall of the hallway.

"Right here, you clutts!" Elsa who giggled, opened her door just in time to see Anna's face pancake onto the wall. "You okay, Anna?" Elsa giggled louder at the sight of the younger princess rubbing at her now red right cheek

"Perfectly fine! Oh, I should have checked your room first, huh?" Anna blushed, laughing at her clumsy, energetic self.

After The Great Thaw, Anna has been more energetic, if possible, and clearly happier due to open gates, and being able to spend time with Elsa. Of course she was happy for Kristoff to be her suitor, and having more great friends like the trolls and Olaf, but she was most joyful for being able to be with her sister again, after 13 years of separation. Anna wore the exact outfit she had gotten 6 months before, from Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

"That would have been preferred, but not you, Anna." Elsa smiled at her little sister. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me before you flew face first into the wall?" Elsa grinned wildly, holding back her laughs.

"Hey! The wall went into my face! Oh! And I just wanted to see if you wanna hang out a little before Kristoff and I go visit his family! But that's okay, if you don't have time…" Anna's excited face quickly turned into a saddening one that she was trying to conceal from Elsa.

"Of course I have time for you, silly! What did you want to do?" Elsa smiled brightly at Anna, whose face light up faster than light.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?!" Anna retorted, giving her something between a smile and a smirk.

Elsa laughed at her sister's choice in activity, "Always and forever." She hugged her sister.

"Race ya!" Anna began to run down the hall way, wild and excited, just like before she had found Elsa.

Elsa watched her sister run down the hallway, unable to stop herself and face plant into the door. Gerda, who happened to be on the other side of the door, opened it and laughed at the young princess before helping her up.

"Oh, Anna. Don't you ever change." Elsa said lightly to herself, then began to run after her sister, in the same manner as Anna, but graceful, just like before her parents had separated them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello There! :) Thank you for checking out my first story ever! Please leave a review about ANYTHING about the story! I'm sorry about not reviewing fast enough, but I'll try to get another one posted today! But for now, enjoy chapter two! :)**

* * *

Laughing and stomping could be heard in the halls by the servants as their queen and princess raced each other to the ballroom, their traditional snow-play room.

"I'm going to beat you, Elsa!" Anna excitedly bragged, a few paces in front of Elsa.

"Not in your dreams little sister!" Elsa fired back as she used her magic to conjure up a snow pile in front of Anna's next step.

Anna snorted and looked back at her confident sister, "I don-OOF!" Anna tripped over Elsa's snow pile and landed head first into the magic powder that came out of nowhere. She quickly recovered and popped her head out of the snow, her strawberry-blonde hair almost fully covered in cold powdery fun.

"Told ya so little sister! Nobody defeats the Snow Queen!" Elsa smirked and ran towards the grand doors of the ballroom like her life depended on it, and it probably did.

"Elsa! You little sneaky cheater!" Anna pointed at Elsa, who was opening the doors of their finish line. But before the queen could hear that, she was long gone. Anna pouted in complaint. _That cheater, she better watch out, her life depends on it! _She smirked and picked up as much snow from the pile of snow she tripped in and charged towards the ballroom.

"Haha, Anna! I win!" Smirked the Snow Queen as she waited with hands on her hips, as Anna lastly made it inside.

"Oh yeah, you so did! So here's your reward!" Anna evilly said as she threw the huge snow ball behind her back onto Elsa's smirking face.

Elsa, not comprehending what was happening quickly enough, fell down due to the heavy weight of the large snow ball she had made herself minutes ago.

"Now were even!" Anna smirked happily as she dusted her hands to rid of any leftover snow as she watched her sister lay in a pile of her own trick and creation. "Now, do you wanna build a snowman?!"

Giggling in the ballroom never subsided as long as the royal Arendelle sisters were inside. In most kingdoms, giggling in the ballroom meant dance rehearsal, a celebration, or a party. But in Arendelle, it meant the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were making snowmen, having snowball fights and sleighing off giant mountains of pure, white, snow.

Elsa and Anna were in the Winter Wonderland that was the ballroom until Elsa unleashed her magic. Both were tired from the last hour of snow ball fighting, sledding, and of course, snowman building! They were just finishing the final pieces to perfect their newest snowman.

"Oh no! Elsa! He needs a butt!" Anna screamed at her sister in pretend shock and command.

"Got it!" Elsa rolled a giant ball of snow to Anna, where they placed the round snowman's torso on its bottom.

"Perfect! Now, he needs a name!" Anna exclaimed, dropping herself to the snow filled ground with a large boom and going into a thinking trance.

Elsa did the same, except less clumsy and noisily as Anna. They sat there, tiredly, as they concentrated on their snowman and a name for it.

"I got it! Squashy!" Anna said with a snap of her fingers.

"Squashy?" Elsa raised and eyebrow and held back a giggle.

"Well yeah! Look at him! He looks like he was built with three wide pancakes of snow! He's so flat that he looks squashed!"

Elsa looked over their creation. He indeed, look like he was squished. The snowman looked about 6 inches shorter than Olaf's height, but wider with a small carrot nose and very short chocolate sticks for arms the girls had found in the kitchen, but they ended up eating most of it before placing it for the arms of their creation.

She laughed, "Squashy it is, Anna." She glanced at the clock and back to Anna, "Aren't you and Kristoff leaving at 2:30?"

Anna signed happily, "Yup!" she laid down, relaxing into the snow.

"Anna, its 2:20." She covered her mouth in attempt to hide her laughter.

Anna bolted up. "What?! Oh my gosh, Elsa! Come on! Kristoff's probably waiting!" She jumped up and pulled Elsa up in a rush, in shock and embarrassment that time had flew past her completely.

"Elsa! Hurry! Thaw it! He's going to be so mad! What do I do?! What if he hates me for being late?! Oh no-" Anna paced around, worrying.

"Anna! Calm down! You think Kristoff, the man who stood beside you when you lead him into poles, drag him across ice, knock in the head with a mountain, almost set on fire, ruin his sled, and more would hate you for being a tad late?" Elsa pointed out to Anna as she waved her hand across the room to thaw her snow.

"Well, No..."

"Then don't worry, Kristoff loves you Anna. And he always will! Even when you get all crazy and clumsy!" Elsa giggled at Anna's annoyed face, "Let's just get down there now and keep him waiting any longer."

"Fine, that doesn't mean you're off the hook for calling me "crazy" and "clumsy"! I'm not clumsy!" Anna folded her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and held her hide high as she walked out the ballroom in an offended fashion. Just as Anna walked out the room, she fell right into an armor suit, making it crumple onto the red carpet, palace floors.

Elsa lifted up an eyebrow and laughed as she helped a cherry red-faced Anna up. "Yeah, not clumsy..."

The girls made it down to the stables where Kristoff was leaning against the new sled Anna had replaced, feeding a carrot to Sven.

"No boy, share!" Kristoff reminded his best friend since childhood. Sven spitted out half a reindeer-saliva covered carrot back at Kristoff and Kristoff willingly took a bite out of it.

"Eww..." The sisters said at the same moment, grimacing in disgust.

Kristoff turn to see Elsa and Anna. "What? He brushes his teeth 3 times a day! And there you are, Anna!"

Anna ran over to Kristoff and gave him a large hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, Elsa and I were making a snowman." Kristoff laughed at her, accepting her apology and understanding.

"Did she break anything on the way, Elsa?" Kristoff jokingly smirked, making fun of his hyper girlfriend.

"As a matter of fact, she did, she ran into an armor suit in the hallway and I had to send it in to a workshop to get the dents repaired due to Anna always falling on them all the time." Elsa smirked at her pouting sister.

"Hey! They were in my way!"

"You mean far along the sidelines and not in the walk way?" Kristoff smirked at her.

"Yea-I mean, no!"

"Mmhmm, Feisty Pants. We should call you Clumsily Pants from now on!"

They two continued bickering on Anna's clumsiness, they completely forgot about the trip.

"You two should head out now if you don't want to be caught in the dark on the North Mountain." Elsa interrupted, smiling.

"Oh yea! Ok! Thanks for reminding us Elsa!" Anna ran over to Elsa and gave her a long hug.

"Be safe." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear.

"We will!" Anna released Elsa and backed up towards Kristoff.

"And you, keep my sister safe." Elsa smiled and gave the Ice Master and Deliverer a hug too.

"I promise." Kristoff confidently pledged to the Queen of Arendelle.

"Yeah, Elsa! We'll be fine!" Anna reassured Elsa, jumping into the sled and waved to her sister as Kristoff ordered Sven to go.

Elsa waved back, as she watched Anna, Kristoff and Sven slowly disappeared from her vision and up the North Mountain. _They'll be safe. I know it. _She glanced around her happy kingdom and smiled, _Love __**did**__ thaw…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**HELLO SNOWANGELS! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY THIRD CHAPTER OF MY VERY FIRST STORY! THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND ESPECIALLY THAWMYFROZENHEART FOR ALL HER WONDEFUL REVIEWS! LOVE YOU'S! ENJOY CHAPTER THREE FOR ME AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, SUGGESTIONS, PM's, ANYTHING! :)**

* * *

Anna &amp; Kristoff P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" Anna whined for the seventh time that day.

"Calm down, Feisty Pants! It's only been 15 minutes!" Kristoff annoyingly answered, gripping the reins tighter in frustration.

"Ugh! Why is it taking so long!?" Anna folded her arms across her chest sassily and slumped down in the sled's wooden seats.

"Because if someone hadn't run into the armor suit again, we would have missed the mini snowstorm and wouldn't have been held back." _Impatient strawberry-head. At least we aren't going all the way up the North Mountain again. _He rolled his eyes at a vision in his head of 6 months ago, when he and clumsy Anna set out to find Elsa after her outburst on her coronation day. _Just thinking about being stuck on another trip that long with her gives me a headache. _He rubbed his temples in small circles, then turned to his head away from to road find his beloved girlfriend leaning upon his shoulder. Her large, sky blue eyes closed, mouth parted open, and a slight trail of drool going down her chin. Her adorable snores filling his ears. _But it would all be worth it, just to spend time with her warms my heart._

His thoughts were interrupted when Sven surprisingly came to a rough halt and groaned in alert. Anna's head snatched straight up, due to the rough halt, and looked at her surroundings in surprise.

"Kristoff… What's wrong with Sven?"

Kristoff turned his attention to where Sven was growling at, and his eyes grew wide with fear.

_Oh no…_

Back at Arendelle, with Elsa

Elsa groaned as the court counsel argued among each other. The meeting has been only been going for about 15 minutes, and already she was tired of it. The meeting had been about Elsa finding a possible suitor so Arendelle could have a king and an heir for the throne when the time came by.

"I'm telling you, there are many possible suitors for the Queen from the Southern Isles!" Gerard yelled at the rest of the counsel, trying to convince them to agree.

"Have you forgotten about what happen with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?! How would you even consider _them_ as a possibility for the throne?!" Hedda pointed out to the counsel.

"Their imports of seafood were great and needed to Arendelle shops and restaurants!" Gerard retorted.

"What about the Northern Isles? I hear they have a bunch of princes around the Queen's age! And the stronger alliance could bring in more fish and seafood than the Southern Isles ever would to Arendelle!" Odin brought up.

"No! I hear they are a bunch of perverted sickos who only want heirs and concubines!" Screamed Leif.

Elsa had just enough of their yelling and decided to put a stop to this.

"ENOUGH!" The bickering instantly dissolved as the room temperature dropped 20 degrees, and their ruler's frightening voice filled their ears. Elsa's piercing blue eyes stared into all of their fearful ones. "All of you! I know we need an heir for the throne, but that is not until the future, when I am not able to serve as the ruler. As for now, my kingdom is doing finely without a need of a king, but I understand your reasons to find a suitor. But I will not be forced to marry someone I don't love, no matter how much it will give my kingdom a stronger alliance. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty!" The counsel's voices echoed back at her in union, all frighten to know what would happen if they disagreed.

Elsa sighed, "Meeting is adjourned since we have come to an agreement. If anything wasn't discussed today, we will get to it next week." Some council members agreed, others mumbled, but Elsa was too tired and stressed to deal with their disagreements at the moment. The counsel soon began to leave one by one until nobody but Elsa was left in the meeting room. Once they all disappeared, she slumped down in her chair and signed tiredly, rubbing her temples, demolishing her queenly appearance and manners. She straighten herself out and looked around warily once more if anyone was in the room. _Nobody. _She slumped back down in her seat, but quickly recovered when a knock at the door was heard.

She quickly folded her hands together and straighten her posture, "Come in."

"Hard day, your majesty?" Kai came in with a cup of tea and chocolate sticks and set them down in front of the young ruler. Elsa let out a sigh and slouched back onto her seat. Kai and Gerda has been her and Anna's parent figures when they lost their parents; raising them like their own, so Elsa wasn't worried if either of them had seen her out of her queenly manner. They were also a few of the people in the castle who knew about her powers.

"You have no idea." She smiled and thanked him as he left the meeting room, and she began to slowly sip her hot tea in delight. Her smile dropped as the room was completely silent, it was never been silent with Anna around. _Oh, Anna. I miss you so much. Please be safe… _

Suddenly, Gerda entered the room with a smile, and behind her was a two feet tall, happy little snowman.

"There she is, Olaf." Gerda pointed Olaf to Elsa, whose smile grew large at the sight of the bubbly snowman.

"Yay! Thank you, Gerda! Maybe later we can play Find My Butt since Sven isn't here to play it with me!" Olaf gave Gerda a warm hug and skipped over to Elsa.

"Hello, Olaf. How have you been doing today?" Elsa pulled out a chair for the small snowman as Gerda left the room.

"Well, I went to visit Sven before he left and he kissed my nose a few times, then went to say goodbye Anna and Kristoff, and then went out to the village to play with the children! We had a snowball fight and I ended up losing my butt again, but they helped me find it! Then I came to find you, but got lost and found Gerda instead! And she helped me find you! Speaking of you, you haven't gave me a warm hug yet!" Olaf's face suddenly dropped at his last sentence.

"Oh, Olaf! Why didn't you just say so? I'm sorry." She gave him a "warm" hug and a small smile.

"Yay! Your hugs are the warmest of them all!" Elsa laughed at the irony. "So, Elsa. How was your day?"

Elsa groaned, "Don't get me started on that."

Anna &amp; Kristoff P.O.V

_No... There's no way we're both going to make it out alive..._

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN ;)**

** THERE'S GOING TO BE A SET BACK IN UPDATES FOR A WHILE, UNLESS YOU REVIEWERS COULD PERSUADE ME TO UPDATE CHAPTER 4 ;)**

**SUPER BUSY SHEDULE THE REST OF THE WEEK, BUT I'M SURE I CAN FIT IN A NEW CHAPTER IF I WAS MOTIVATED ENOUGH ;)**

**LOVE YOU'S!**

**~JAZY**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**

Hello My Darlings! Deep apologies for no updates IN SO LONG ;C I became super busy with a new school title; FRESHMAN! And I have participated in my town's pageant, planned so many birthdays, and continuing to pursue my dreams! Let's go over the news with you!

My birthday was on October 16th! Finally 15! Yay for me! Just one more year for driving!

My sister's birthday is the 22nd! Yay for me, I'M THE PLANNER!

Quarter of school has ended, that means no more final tests! UNTIL January T-T

Now I just need a job, know anywhere that hires at 15 years old?! Send me a PM/Review! Love to know, Angels!

Now, I present you with chapter FOUR of Melting Her Frozen Heart.

* * *

**Anna &amp; Kristoff's POV:**

"Wolves…" Kristoff's voice quivered, as his breath became shallower and his face whiten.

Anna moved to the front handle of the sled and followed Kristoff's wide eyes to the dark, evergreen trees covered their surroundings. The snow covered the green evergreens like a blanket, but that didn't subside the scared feelings of the forest. Behind the dark, brown barks of the evergreens, Anna spotted two beading red eyes staring straight in hers. Her teal eyes widened in fear, as she saw more pairs of the ruby eyes appearing from within the darkness of the trees. She scrambled back to the seat of Kristoff's sled and looked back to where the trees held the ruby eyes in its grasp. Her breathing became very shallow, with large white fogs of air puffing from her tiny pink lips when she huffed out air, due to Winter's cold. Not realizing snow began to fall, the couple silently stared into the ruby eyes, thinking of a plan, but all Anna could do was count the rubies.

_Two, six, ten, twelve, eighteen, twenty-four…_

"Twelve wolves… A whole pack." Kristoff read her mind.

Just then, the ruby eyes began to come closer. Large, growling, gray snouts with sharp inch long teeth began to appear, as bodies of wolves began circling the sled. Twelve 6-foot long wolves had encircled them, one jumping on the front top of the sled, obviously the pack leader. The leader stood tall, with a growling snout. Its body was a pitch black ruff of fur, with small patched of grey.

Anna screamed. This shook Kristoff out of his trance and even startled the wolves themselves, but as they began focusing their attention back on Kristoff, Kristoff had kicked the leader off the sled and quickly took out a sword he had packed for dangers and pointed the sharp tip around him and Anna, taking her in his burly arms.

"Run when I say to! Stay close!" Kristoff shouted to his beloved.

"No! I want to help!" Anna grabbed the pickaxe from Kristoff's ice harvesting tools, which he had refused stubbornly to the idea of not bringing it with them for the trip, and aimed it around in front of her.

"Don't be so stubborn! Just stay safe!" He knew he couldn't win against Anna, not even in this situation. But all he wanted was her safety.

Kristoff cut Sven's reins apart from the sled, allowing Sven to defend himself and his family. The leader wolf jumped at Kristoff, tearing him from the sled to the exposed land where the snow lie. Five other wolves began to aid their leader as Kristoff struggled to get the wolf off of him.

"No! Kristoff!" Anna cried as her boyfriend was ripped from her grasp. But she couldn't help him, as three wolves became advancing towards her. She began swinging the pickaxe wildly and out of control towards the wolves. Sven, trapped by the last three wolves of the pack, began growling and kicking the wolves and yelping as he watched his lifelong friend being piled on helplessly by six wolves. Adrenaline kicked into him and Sven roared and backwards kicked two of the three wolves harshly into the air, causing them to feel terror and coward back into the forest. Sven used his giant antlers to lift the last wolf and throw him into the forest, and went to Anna's aid.

Anna, who miserably lost the pickaxe while trying to hit one of the wolves, began backing up onto the sled and shouting for help.

"Please! Someone help us!" Anna's cries were loud and clear, but would anyone hear her in the middle of the forest?

* * *

**Henrik's POV**

"Please! Someone help us!" A woman's urgent voice echoed.

_Who would be out here at this time!? _

The man in the black cloak ran towards the area where he had heard the female's urgent tone. The cloak hooded over his head and buttoned at his neck, coming down to just blow his knees. His attire was all black; his black boots were in good condition, as the dull leather was worn but still to good use, his black pants were decent, but lathered with snow, and last were his midnight gloves. Looked no different from hunting gloves, but held secret. He ran with all his might, with a large bow in one hand and arrows and a black backpack on his back. The female's screaming became louder as his running soon ended. His hidden eyes widen as he viewed his destination; a strawberry blond lady was swinging a shovel aimlessly around in attempt of protecting herself, a reindeer was battling wolves in aiding a man, who's clothing was torn and looked beaten up within the pile of wolves.

I quickly sprang into action, shooting at the three wolves that enclosed upon the young woman. The wolves lay limply as the arrow dove deep into their torsos and limbs. I jumped on the sled and slinged an arrow at the wolf fighting the reindeer and focused on the man's life. I slung five arrows as fast as I could deep into the grey wolves' torsos, leaving them lifeless or running off in pain and blood. The last wolf turned its attention to me, its black and grey body snapping a realization in my head.

"Ah, so we meet again." I called off to the glaring wolf.

He turned his body towards me, and I noticed the scar of an arrow strike on his right side, reminding me of our last duel. He left the man and focused his anger on me, growing fiercely and prancing onto me. I quickly shot an arrow but he dodged it, making me fall onto the snow covered land behind me in a thud, with a growling, angered wolf on top of me.

_Great_

I focused on the wolf and when he began making his final move on me, I back lashed it and made my final move on him. I quickly took off my gloves and used my left hand to fire blast the wolf off of me. I quickly jumped up and walked towards where I blasted the wolf. His beading red eyes stared straight into mine, before forever closing into an eternal darkness.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Kristoff!" I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth at the sight of him.

His clothes were in tatters, large, bleeding claw marks were all over his torso and legs. His face held three, bleeding scratch marks across his left cheek.

"I'm okay, Fiestypants." He smiled and hugged his love.

Anna smiled as a tear ran down her left cheek, their attention was quickly changed towards the stranger who had aided them. They watched as he fire-blasted the wolf off of himself and beaten all the wolves.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"You-you're just like Elsa!" Anna shouted franticly as he finished beating the wolves.

"Hmm?" The stranger in black asked shockingly.

"You control a power just like her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Except you control fire." Kristoff resaid in shock.

"Uh, no I don't." Henrik nervously said, not wanting his secret to be out.

"Yes you do! Oh my gosh! Kristoff! Do you know what this means?! Elsa isn't the only one!" Anna's excitement scared the young fellow.

"Yes Anna I know," Kristoff turned to their savior, "Thank you for saving our lives, I'm Kristoff. And this is Anna." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you two." The stranger in black answered, "And no problem, naturally, when you hear someone screaming in the middle of the forest, you go help them." He laughed.

"Well, by the Princess of Arendelle, I can't thank you enough for saving our lives. Please come back with us to Arendelle, you have to meet Elsa! We'll have you stay at the castle and everything!"

Henrik bowed down, "No problem, Princess. And I must decline your generous offer." Henrik politely answered.

Anna pouted and raised her head, "By the Princess of Arendelle, you are _commanded _to come with us back to Arendelle and be rewarded properly! No buts!"

"I agree with her on this." Kristoff smiled.

"Bu-"

"Ah ah ah! No buts!" Anna glared, making him zip his lip. "By the way, may we see the face and know the name of our savior?"

Henrik reluctantly took off his hood to reveal his face. He had medium dark brown tousled hair, which parted on the left and shined a fire red in the light of sun. His eyes were of a fire orange-red. He was pale, but was considered handsome.

"I'm Henrik."

* * *

Thanks so much for reviewing my darlings! Please Review! Let me know ANYTHING :)


End file.
